etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Deliver the Letter to the Medium!
A cordial relationship with the Vessels of the Misty Ravine would be most desirable. See that their Medium gets my letter, won't you? Requirements *Explore as far as the Vessel Village on the B1F of the Misty Ravine Quest Guide When you visit the Vessel Village for the first time you'll meet Wufan again, who you first met in the Miasma Forest. She'll greet you with great hostility, until the Medium interrupts her and welcomes you more warmly despite Wufan's irritation. Eventually Wufan will be called away and the Medium and your Guild will be left alone to talk. The Medium will inquire about the world outside the Ravine, you're free to answer to truthfully or keep quiet, the end result is the same. However if you answer truthfully the Medium will be over joyed to hear such a fascinating tale as she was certain she was the only human around up until this point. Wufan interrupts angrily and tells you the story of the Titan and how the humans fled from the battle leaving the Vessels and other races to face the Titan alone and makes it clear she does not trust humans. She then asks if you'd leave the Village and you're ushered out against your will. Upon returning to Tharsis you'll meet up with Whirlwind unexpectedly, he'll ask you if you've found anything interesting and you're free to answer him as you choose. If you answer him honestly and tell him about the Vessel Village and the story about the Titan that Wufan told you, he'll frown and seem bothered by the story. Either way he says his goodbyes, leaving you free to go visit the Outland Court and the Count. Upon getting there and talking to the Count he seems intrigued but saddened that the Vessels seem to hate humans so much due to past transgressions. He then draws up a letter and asks that you deliver it to the Medium as a show of good will and earnest desire to open up friendly relations with the Vessels. Now all that's left is to return to the Vessel Village to give the Medium the letter! Though as you get there, suddenly Whirlwind is there and he explains that as soon as he arrived, Hollows busted in and attacked the Vessels and made off with the Medium! Wufan, in a panicked state, rushes off down to the B2F of the Misty Ravine straight behind the Village, Whirlwind explains a bit more about the situation before following after Wufan. You're free to go directly after them but it's advised if you cannot defeat one of the Greedy Lizards from the Miasma Forest that you might not be entirely prepared for the second floor of the Ravine. Once you're ready, head on down, unlike the first floor which only had a couple warp tiles this floor is LITTERED with them so be extra cautious in drawing your map properly. It's also easy to get lost or end up at dead ends so make sure you explore as best you can. It takes some trial and error to finally get to the stairs leading to the third floor. Though somewhere, just before you hit the third floor, you come up on a battle scene with dead Hollows and wounded Vessels. Whirlwind is there and he explains they were ambushed by the Hollows suddenly! He tells you that Wufan was talking with a Hollow (who he presumed to be the leader of the group) and suddenly attacked her/him/it which lead to the sudden fight. He tells you that Wufan ran head and was pretty badly injured and couldn't have gotten far; though he must leave it up to you as he's badly hurt as well and has to return back to Tharsis. Once you're able to go down to the third floor you'll almost immediately find Wufan meditating in the middle of the room, she notices you instantly. She's very angry at herself for not being capable enough; when prompted it's advised you "Extend your hand" to her as a show of friendship, yet you're free to choose as you desire. She'll be very grateful and ask you if she may join your party (as a Guest), you're welcome to let her, if you do she joins your part at level 28 (which is the minimum level you should be at in order to face the boss of this Labyrinth). As you make your way through (keep check on those warp tiles!) you'll finally come upon the Hollow Queen who has an unconscious Medium at her feet. For details how to beat her it's advised you visited her page, though after you defeat her, the Medium will awaken and you can finally deliver the letter! Wufan thanks you and gives you the Circle Staff and 2 Deep Forest Lores as her gratitude to you for helping her rescue the Medium. Rewards *'Item': 5,000en, Circle Staff (unlock Arcanist) *'Exp': 8,000 per member *'Bonus': Access to the Sacred Mountains, optionally recruit Wufan into the guild Related Quests *Liberate the Lush Woodlands! (Prequel) *Obtain the legendary heart! (Sequel) Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Missions